Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to exercise apparatus and kit for components of the same, and more particularly, to a device that enables the performance of abdominal exercises in a standing up position.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, abdominal exercises are performed when in either a supine or sitting position. For a variety of reasons assuming a supine or sitting position is not ideal. For example, a lack of floor space, unclean and/or unsanitary ground surface, a lack of floor mats or other equipment that facilitate laying on a hard surface, physical impairments, and other issues may preclude or discourage one from assuming a supine or sitting position. Thus, many individuals are precluded or discouraged from engaging in heath-promoting abdominal exercises.
There is a continuing need for a device that enables or facilitates performing abdominal exercises in a standing up position.